


Artwork for The Only Safe Thing by SPowell

by MichelleMisfit, SPowell



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleMisfit/pseuds/MichelleMisfit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/SPowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Pendragon has been, for the most part, raised by his father’s butler and cook. His sister got away from home and company as soon as she was old enough to do so, but Arthur is stuck in his role as Jr. CEO at Pendragon Industries, in the closet, and miserable. His life consists of his plants, his neighbor’s fish, and his Harry Potter DVDs. When he decides to be adventurous and take on a flat-mate, he hopes it might put a little spice into his life. Merlin Emrys has ADHD and is being thrown out of his flat because he can’t remember to pay his rent or lock the door. He’s openly gay, his fuck-buddy, Mordred, is a little bizarre, and Merlin’s ADHD meds are about to give him sleep problems. He can’t believe that the boss’s son and future CEO of the company is offering him a room in a gorgeous penthouse flat for next to nothing. People at work are either scared of Arthur Pendragon or think he’s odd, but Merlin just thinks he’s hot and a little endearing. Cue karaoke, posing in the nude, Neil Diamond, sleep-walking, dirty dancing, sex toy stores, and mid-night confessions.  And, just maybe, love!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for The Only Safe Thing by SPowell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SPowell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Only Safe Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/908035) by [MichelleMisfit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleMisfit/pseuds/MichelleMisfit), [SPowell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/SPowell). 



He opens the door to find a tall man with dark, wavy hair, sharp cheekbones, and well, lovely lips, who flashes him a gorgeous smile right off the bat. Nice teeth, Arthur thinks before stepping back to let him in. One can always trust a person who takes care of his teeth. They shake hands, introducing themselves.

 

Merlin is obviously in shock. “What? I couldn’t possibly have heard that correctly.” He rubs at an ear. A rather largish ear, Arthur notices, but in no way unattractive. In fact, Merlin’s ears rather suit him.

 

“Tomorrow will be fine.” Arthur crosses to a drawer, takes out a key, and gives it to Merlin. He can’t believe he’s just done something so impulsive. It feels terrible, but it also feels good. Really, really good. 

 

Mordred's Sketchbook

A small girl that Merlin thinks is called Freya comes through with a plate full of brownies. “Would you like one?” she asks Merlin and Elena.

“Are these funny brownies?” Merlin asks suspiciously, stopping Elena before she takes one. “Last time, you had us all high as kites."

Freya grins. “I can’t promise you that they’re not.”

“We’ll pass then,” Merlin says, tugging Elena’s hand. “Hey, Mordred!” he calls to his friend, who is talking to a tall, dark-skinned woman and smoking another one of his skinny cigarettes.

**Author's Note:**

> SPowell and myself are both Big Bang first timers.  
> While I knew it was going to be hard work, I did not realise the level of panic that was going to set in, two weeks away from posting date. Finishing my education and starting a new job in that same period? Not the greatest timing in the world... 
> 
> The Only Safe Thing is a lovely story about Arthur coming to terms with who he is and then trying to find the courage to be it. I fell in love with him straight away and in hindsight I regret not having done an actual piece on him. I may revisit this after the madness is over.
> 
> What I loved about the story was that I was getting flashes of all the things I could draw all the way through reading it. There is still a long list of things I thought I might find the time to draw and never did. However I promised myself to do five pieces and am very chuffed for delivering. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.


End file.
